The present invention generally relates to layout tapes particularly adapted for use as an aid in building construction.
Heretofore, it has been proposed, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,087, to provide an adhesively backed, disposable layout tape as an aid to positioning studding of a building. This tape has limited utility in that it bears indicia adapted to indicate only one spacing unit, such as that indicating sixteen inch centers.
It has also been proposed to provide a map measuring tape with different colors, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,455; and to provide geometric figures on an adhesive tape to indicate the length of tape removed from a dispenser, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,835. These prior tapes are not adapted for use in the construction of buildings.